


Three Isn't Always A Crowd

by RainbowDragonball



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDragonball/pseuds/RainbowDragonball
Summary: This is just a collection of really short dialogue pieces I wrote to go along with three episodes of the first season. They are based off of the idea that “You know what, it’d be awesome if She-Ra was actually just a separate personality. That just lays buried inside Adora until she uses the sword to transform.”





	1. Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter goes along with episode eleven.

‘Catra sad.’

“I know that She-Ra, that’s why I apologized for leaving her behind in The Horde.”

'But now Catra angry.’

“ _I know that already,_  you infuriating sack of pure muscle! I … just wish I knew how to make her happy again. Like back when we were little.”

'Then stay and never leave like she said.’

“Which in case you haven’t noticed is literally impossible right now for a ton of obvious reasons!”

'Don’t matter. Want Catra happy again.’

“At the possible cost of all of Eternia?”

’…’

“Yeah that’s what I thought you’d say.”


	2. It’s Five O'Clock In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes along with either episode three or four, I just can't remember which one.

‘Bed too lumpy! No can sleep good!’

“Tell me about it. And who needs this many pillows anyway? And don’t get me started on all this space, it’s simply way too much!”

'Miss Catra sleepy noises.’

"If you’re referring to her purring then yeah I do too.”

'Miss warm fur!’

“She is really warm to snuggle up with, especially during the months when it gets very cold outside.”

’…She-Ra sad and lonely. Miss Catra.’

“I miss her so much too. But here’s an idea, you wanna go and see if Glimmer and Bow wouldn’t mind giving us some company tonight?”

’…Okay but we sneak in room. Wanna see funny faces they make.’

“Sure why not.”


	3. Can’t Help But Feel Undecided About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with the infamous princess prom episode.

‘Catra move too much’

“Ugh, tell me about it. It’s giving me major whiplash just trying to keep track of her.”

'Catra look real handsome though’

“… Really She-Ra, at a time like this? She’s obviously up to something with that date of hers, and you’re more interested in how she looks right now?!”

'Not like Adora don’t agree.’

“Well yeah but that’s beside point.”

'Cause Adora can’t do anything about it right now?’

“Yes unfortunately, at the very least not what I would really like to do in different circumstances.”

'Kiss?’

“…Yeah, lots and lots of kisses.”

'And more dance?’

“And more dancing.”

 


	4. I Am Seahawk, I Am I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! That somehow became a bit more angsty than I intended for it to be, but still hope y'all enjoy it anyway. This goes along with episode five.

'No like Birdman. Too puny.'

"I'll admit Seahawk isn't the strongest sure, but he's a true and loyal companion that anyone would be lucky to have around. And hey, how else were we supposed to get to Salineas without a boat? Let alone someone who actually knows how to sail and navigate one."

'Swim like Fishlady! She-Ra like funny Fishlady.'

"Mermista is... truly something else I agree. But the last time I checked, none of us can turn our legs into tails. Let alone naturally breathe underwater."

'...She-ra confused on something. She-Ra thought Catra no like water?'

"... She doesn't, but will do anything to get me back with The Horde. Despite how impossible that is right now."

'Cause Horde bad?'

"Yes."

'But Catra good though! Why still with bad Horde?'

"Because she isn't capable of leaving right now. But will be soon, especially since I'll keep trying to reach out to her. To try and show her that I still care and worry about her despite the current circumstances."

'Good. She-Ra miss Catra too. Wanna see her again soon.'

"Oh I'm sure we will. Unfortunately, it probably won't because of something good."

'Good like she wanna leave bad Horde?'

"...Yes."

'Or cause she miss Adora too?'

".....Yes."

'Or cause she love-'

 _"Yes She-Ra, yes!_ Now could you please stop talking, before I start running around here like a complete and utter lunatic?!"

'.... Sorry.'

"..... I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have started yelling at you like that."

'It okay. She-Ra not bothered cause She-Ra too strong!'

"Yeah you are. I wish I was naturally strong like that. Then maybe things wouldn't be so messed up right now."

'Don't need to cause Adora already strong like She-Ra! She-Ra not be with you if you weak like Birdman.'

"Considering that you effortlessly managed to cheer me up just now, I'm willing to forgive that jab you just made about Seahawk again. But you better not get used to it though."


	5. It Feels So Strange To Smile About Something, And You're Not Here To Smile With Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update #2! That goes along with episode nine.

"I can't believe Catra just let us go like that with the sword and everything."

'That cause Adora dumb. Catra give sword back cause she sorry.'

"I...okay fine. Let's just say that you're right, and that really was Catra's way of apologizing. That still doesn't make up for the fact, that so many bad things happened as a result of her kidnapping Glimmer and Bow in the first! Like Glimmer's glitching and what happened to Entrapta-"

'It really She-Ra's fault though.'

"...I'm not quite sure I understand where you're trying to go with this."

'Reason Adora leave bad Horde cause of She-Ra's sword. No sword no leave bad Horde. Still be with Catra and be happy like before.'

"..... I probably would have ended up leaving The Horde anyway. Just a lot later in the war. Hell I probably could have even convinced Catra to come along with me too. But what's the point in wishful thinking like that?"

'Cause it make Adora happy when sad and lonely.'

"Yeah it does. Does it make you happy too?"

'Yeah like when smashing things and puny bad guys!'


End file.
